Related Application
This application is related to the Herbert Graetz and Ronald C. Unterreiner copending application, entitled "Method of Making Cassette Holders", U.S. Ser. No. 489,781, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,827 issued Feb. 21, 1984, filed April 29, 1983 as a division of application, Ser. No. 376,147, filed May 7, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,410, issued Oct. 4, 1983, entitled "Book Type Cassette Holder".